


Tour of Duty: The Epic Continues

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-09
Updated: 1999-05-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The tour of episodes continues... This story is a sequel to Tour of Duty: The Epic.





	Tour of Duty: The Epic Continues

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Tour Of Duty - The Epic Continues

Hi folks,

One way of warding off DSWS is to get your lovely Canuck friends to send you eps (Hi Denise!!) and then write Limericks abOOT them....here's The Epic Limerick part two. If I get enough requests, I'll repost the first season limericks.... 

Please excuse some of the rhymes, which are a bit cheesy. At least I didn't have to rhyme anything with Tuktoyaktuk this time..... 

* * *

#  Tour Of Duty - The Epic Continues

**North**

 Our Heroes' plane was crash-landed   
In the woods, far from home, they were stranded   
With Benny gone blind   
Their way home he can't find   
So it's Ray, saves the day, single-handed 

**Vault**

 Ray & Benton get stuck in the Vault   
While the villains they try to blow bolt   
Water rising so high   
Ray's convinced that they'll die   
But the robbery's progress they halt 

**The Witness**

 Ray's witness has been telling lies   
Judge's order for notes Ray defies   
Fraser steals a Milk Dud   
To help out his best bud   
Into jail he is thrown in disguise 

**Bird In The Hand**

 Gerard, the Mountie who failed   
By insiders, to kill him, was trailed   
He and Fraser were shot   
In the end they were got   
But our heros, the villains, saw jailed 

**The Promise**

 Young waifs living out on the street   
Steal things from the people they meet   
Thatcher's brooch taken too!   
But she knows what to do -   
Fraser's ordered, the gang, to defeat 

**Mask**

 A thief takes an Inuit Mask   
Elder's help, our man Fraser, must ask   
They make themselves sweat   
And the Raven is met   
When inside the sweat-lodge they bask 

**Juliet Is Bleeding**

 Ray's love-life with sadness is filled   
When his first-lover, Irene, is killed   
By a bullet for him   
An event that is grim   
As her heart-beats are suddenly stilled 

**One Good Man aka Thank You Kindly Mr Capra**

 The landlord put up Fraser's rent   
At him, other tenants did vent   
So he wooed City Hall   
After climbing a wall   
And the landlord's pride they did dent 

**The Edge**

 Fraser seems to have lost all his skill   
We're all wondering "is this man ill?"   
But he regains his aim   
Putting others to shame   
He's an excellent Officer still 

**Starman**

 Ian's Audrey was taken to Mars   
So they sought her in hotels and bars   
Till at last she was found   
Hiding out - safe and sound   
With the Army, not in Stellar Cars 

**We Are The Eggmen**

 Benton helps a man - farmer of eggs   
But on Fraser, a lawsuit, he pegs   
Ben & Thatcher are caught   
In a hatcher, distraught   
They escape by some cunning of Meg's 

**Some Like It Red**

 Fraser needs, as our story unfurls   
To go "undercover" with girls   
So he dresses in drag   
And he takes up his bag -   
Now he's a young lady in pearls! 

**White Men Can't Jump To Conclusions**

 Tyree plays a mean basket-ball   
For a crime, he is taking the fall   
His friend just won't own-up   
Tyree's folly is shown-up   
Ben & Ray, in the end, truth recall 

**All The Queen's Horses**

 In this one are All The Queen's Horses   
The cream of the Mounties' resources   
Buck Frobisher too -   
Though he talks to the loo   
Is still the best man in the Forces 

**Body Language**

 Trouble starts when Ben saves a bunny   
Ray's pleased, Fraser thinks its not funny   
When they visit strip-joint   
To research a point   
About drugs and bad dealings for money 

**The Duel**

 A villain traps Ray in a duel   
The felon is awfully cruel   
He taunts him with clues   
Ray must see through the ruse   
Hanging in there - as stubborn as mule 

**Red, White or Blue**

 Ray & Fraser get into a stew   
When they're hostage to Bolt's motley crew   
They are strapped to a bomb   
Must defuse with aplomb   
Which is it, now - Red, White or Blue? 

**Epilogue**

 CBS, please don't make this the end   
Les Moonves, we thought, was our friend   
But he's taken it off   
Let's all hope he won't scoff   
At the mountains of letters we send 

So we must keep Maintaining the Write   
Have the goal of renewal in sight   
If we want to see Ray   
And our Fraser, some day   
Carry on with Maintaining the Right 

* * *

I'm off to lie in a darkened room now. 

Caroline 

\----caroline@mockett.demon.co.uk------Caroline.Mockett@bbc.co.uk---- "I'm sitting in a closet with a Mountie being licked by a deaf wolf! It was the wolf, wasn't it?" "Yes, Ray" --------http://www.netlink.co.uk/users/mockett/duesouth.html--------   
    
    
    
  


End file.
